


Insuficiência

by Opelucid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opelucid/pseuds/Opelucid
Summary: "Você tá bem?""Actually,, não,Numa escala de 0 a 10..Acho que o suficiente pra escrever um poema de 12 estrofes"





	

Insatisfação que resulta de inúmeras ações passadas   
Antigos conhecidos celestes que não significam nada   
Controle incontrolável do meu destino em suas mãos   
Que já não são mais responsáveis por quebra de corações 

Trinta e oito dias solares depois da última reconciliação   
Outono incansável acinzentado, que não termina até então   
Priorização e idolatria de alguém, com propósitos escondidos  
Problematização eletrônica de identidades perdidas

Dentre todas as linhas do tempo, um paradoxo espacial  
Preciso voltar atrás numa insuficiente viagem temporal   
Pra avisar o eu do passado sobre uma decisão imparcial  
E evitar as consequências do meu amor incondicional 

Interromper as ocorrências dessa dor interestelar   
Impedir que as leis do universo consigam nos separar   
Reviver novamente os momentos que iamos passar  
Visões cronometradas que não consigo mais evitar

Uma ideia banal, de fatores impulsivos   
Que destrói esperanças não-existentes com erros intuitivos   
Involuntária dependência química do teu ser  
Biscoitos de nata e fogos de artifício não se comparam a você 

Infinitas referências e menções sobre meu assunto favorito  
Brutalmente ignoradas por todos os meus amados amigos   
Vozes predominantes, assuntos inutilmente bem recebidos  
Fazem com que eu desista, levando junto meus instintos

Lembranças que viram sonhos, de momentos especiais   
Das emoções que via durante contatos visuais  
Coisas simples, mas importantes, que não voltam mais   
Nem mesmo com zilhões de intergaláticas viagens temporais

Segundos, minutos, dias, meses  
Que eu nunca vou recuperar   
Eons e eons de saudade durante estes  
Eu realmente preciso voltar 

Sinto falta de quando andávamos pela atmosfera  
Breves contatos e curtos-circuitos que foram exportados  
Pastas e mais pastas de data, duvidosas intenções etéreas  
Fotografias representativas de momentos apagados 

Desinteresse digital de sentimentos não-indentificados  
Indivíduos passageiros indiretamente inafetados  
Interação interrompida que representa meu maior medo  
Estado febril indiferente deixou de ser um segredo

Pares de olhos diferentes que já não se encontram mais  
Independência relativa de humanos disfuncionais  
Descomunicação irracional terceirizada de ambas as partes  
Lágrimas transparentes não irônicas, sinônimo da atemporal realidade 

Saudade irreparável sem definição atualizada  
De alguém com importância extrema e priorizada  
Frases desgastadas, não usadas, incorrespondidas   
Que me obrigam a voltar na época em que você me queria


End file.
